You're next
by Izayatheinformant
Summary: When class 3-E walked in class to see Nagisa beaten up with the words 'You're next' on the desk. What happened? Who did this? Read to did out
1. Chapter 1

**No one's POV**

"Good Morning everyon." Kuro-sensei greeted outside.

"Hello, Kuro-sensei." Karma greeted and tried to slash him with the knife. He dodged it, obviously. They all walked in the classroom. Kuro-sensei opened the door and stopped moving.

"What's the matter, Kuro-sensei?" Kayano asked, he didn't answer and just moved aside to let everyone see. They saw...Nagisa in his seat with bruises and cuts everywhere. Everyone rushed to see if the blue haired teen was ok.

"There's something written on his desk." Karma said "You are next."

"Who are they talking about?" Isogai **asked**

"What's going on in here?" Karasuma asked as he stepped in the classroom.

"Karasuma-sensei." A teary eyed Kayano said and stepped aside to let him see Nagisa and the words on his desk.

"Let's get him to the hospital and find out what happened." He said calmly to but inside was seething.

"O-ok." Sugino stuttered and lifted up. Feeling how limp and lifeless he was. He handed him to the P.E teacher.

"I will take him to the hospital. Try to see what happened." Karasuma ordered "Where is the octopus?"

"He was here just a minute ago." Karma said.

"I will call him. Don't do anything." Karasuma said mostly talking to Karma.

He called the octopus right when he left the building. He answers on the third ring.

"Hello." Came a harsh voice.

"You need to come back and take care of Nagisa." Karasuma tried to persuade.

"Fine." His. voice a little less harsh at the hurt teens name. He was there in two minutes.

"Is he ok?" Was the first thing he asked.

"Yes, he has a lot of blood loss and could have broken bones. Whoever dI'd this had resentment against him and his class." He said

So you think it might be Takaoka-san?" Kuro-sensei asked

"I don't know, he hasn't escaped prison so I think we can rule him out." He stated "Anyway let's get him to the hospital."

 **At the hospital ~ Karasuma's POV**

"He has two broken ribs and a broken arm. There are stabe marks, luckily it wasn't deep enough to do any damage. Overall it looks like someone tortured him till he passed out. It's pretty bad. He can have visitors but only two till he is awake and stable." The doctor finished

"Would you give me the ex-rays?" I said to show to the octopus. He nodded and handed me a folder. I bowed and walked outside. "Here."

"Thank you Karasuma-sensei. Can I go in?" He asked and I nodded. He bowed and walked inside to and went to Nagisa's room.

"We will find out who did this to you, Nagisa." I mumbled, walking back to the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Karasuma's POV**

 ****

"Did you find anything out?" I asked right as I walked in the classroom.

"Sadly, no. We can't find anything out. We even looked to see if Takaoka-san escaped, he didn't." Karma answered for everyone.

"We can't give up. We will find out what happened to Nagisa. Is someone watching him?" Sugino asked looking at me.

"The octopus is watching over him." I reassured them

"That's good." Kayano breathed

"I found something!" Okuda exclaimed

"What is it?" Everyone asked.

"There is someone else's blood. If you run it through a scanner you might find out who it is." She said, everyone sighed at the discovery.

"Good job." I told her and pulled out something to analyze the blood and handed it to her. "Here."

"You want me to do it?" She asked I nodded

"You found the discovery." I said and everyone agreed. She nodded and put the blood sample on it. What popped up surprised me.

"That's an assassin. He's from America his name is Jack White. He is feared by every other assassin in his class. Why would he go after this class?" I said the last part mostly to myself.

"Could he have been hired by Takaoka?" Rio asked.

"We will have to catch him to know for sure." I said "I will tell the octopus about this." They just nodded and I walked out dialing his number. He answered on the fourth ring

"Hello?" He said

"Okuda found something." I said

"What!" He practically screamed

"She found blood it seems Nagisa put up a fight. The blood was from an assassin Jack White also known as the phantom (kinda sounds like kuroko, sorry but no). You have heard of him right?" I asked

"Of course. He's one of the most feared assassins." He stated

"Do you think he is after you?" I asked

"No, the reward is void if you harm any student. Remember?" He told me. "No, he's after something else."

"Alright, I should get back. I will tell you any hints he might have left as to why he did it." I told him and hung up. After hearing a 'Thank you'

"Ok, listen. We need to find out why he did it and what his objective is." I told everyone, they just nodded.

"We can rule off him going after Kuro-sensei." Karma said

"Right. Can anyone else think of any other reason?" I asked looking around the room.

"What if it wasn't us the threat was pointed at?" Okuda asked

"What do you mean?" Isogai asked

"What if the threat was towards the Shiota family?" She clarified

"We need to check his house, now." I said. We all ran to Nagisa's home. While we were running to his house, I dialed the octopus's

"That was fast." He said

"Go to Nagisa's house." I ordered, he just left without saying anything. When we got there we saw someone climbing in the window. "HEY!" Jack looked at us and ran but he didn't get very far. The octopus came and took him. I'm guessing to the classroom.

"Let's go back." I said knowing they would get what I mean.


	3. Chapter 3

**Karasuma's POV**

When we were outside the classroom we heard gun shots. We opened the door to see that Jack was shooting at the octopus. The octopus had green lines on his face.

"Nyufufufuf. You can't kill me that way." He taunted

'Cocky bastard.' I thought just as Jack stopped shooting.

"What are you." Jack asked putting down his gun.

"Anyway, Mr. Assassin, why did you attack Nagisa?" The octopus asked turning black.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He forged innocents.

"You know exactly what were talking about!" Sugino yelled. I walked up and grabbed his glared at him, he sighed and put his hands up in surrender

"Fine, fine. Someone hired me is all. They didn't want me to kill him, they wanted me to hurt him is all." He told us.

"Who was it? Why did they want him hurt?" I asked him

"I don't know his name but he said something about the grandmother doing something. Maybe he's holding a grudge." He said shrugging.

I sighed at his explanation. "Did he hire anyone else?"

"Yes, he hired at least two people." He told us

"Hey, octopus, go to Nagisa's side we don't want to give them any openings. I already called someone you will be going to prison." I told them.

"Whatever."

There was a knock on the door. I opened it and they came to take Jack away.

"Have fun with this game he thought up." He told me as he passed.

'What does that mean? Maybe I shouldn't let these kids help but what if he goes after them next?' I thought

"Let's ask Nagisa's mom if she knows anything." Karma said

"That's the best we can do now." I said and everyone nodded.

 **Nagisa's POV  
**

'Huh what happened? Where am I?' I thought when I woke up. When I gained all of my senses I heard a beeping and I was in pain everywhere. I open my eyes to see a dark room with white walls. I turned my head to see machines and an I.V. The door opened and I saw Kuro-sensei holding food. I try to sit up but everything was hurting.

"Nagisa, don't move. You will hurt yourself." Kuro-sensei said when he noticed I was awake.

"What happened." I asked. My throat feeling like a desert.

"You don't remember? You were attacked." He told me.

'Oh, I remember I was walking home when he jumped me.' I thought

"Right." I said relaxing

"Are you hungry, thirsty?" He asked and I nodded

"How long was I out?" I asked

"You were sleeping for about two days." He told me handing me some water and food. I almost chocked on my food when he said that.

"TWO DAYS!" I screamed and felt the pain in my stomach and stopped

"Yes, everyone was worried. As we speak they are all looking for who did this. They even found some blood that wasn't yours. Seems like you put up a good fight." He said chuckling a bit. "I was supposed to tell them when you were better."

"Ok." I said

"Hello." Kuro-sensei said to someone

'Most likely to Karasuma-sensei.' I thought

"What do you want octopus?" He asked when Kuro-sensei put him on speaker phone.

"I just thought I should tell you that Nagisa is awake." He told him. He didn't answer for a long time but I heard things like 'Really!' or 'How is he?'.

"How is he?" Karasuma asked when he got back on the phone. Kuro-sensei handed me the phone.

"I'm ok." I answered and I heard Kayano ask if I was in any pain. I told her "A little but not much."

"Good." She breathed out.

"We are glad you are ok but we have to do something we will call you later." He said hanging up.

"Well, I called the doctor they are going to bring some medicine." I nodded

 **Karasuma's POV**

I was glad to hear that Nagisa was awake and ok, as was everyone else.

"Here we are." I told them as we were back at the Nagisa's house.

"Let's go." Karma said knocking on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Third Person POV  
**

Karasuma knocked on the door. A few seconds a middle aged woman with blue hair opened the door.

"Who are you?" She asked

"I'm Nagisa's teacher, Karasuma Tadomi." Karasuma said bowing a little

"Oh, do you know where Nagisa is? She hasn't come home yet." Hiromi asked. Everyone wondered what she meant when she said 'she'?

"That's what we are here to discus." Karasuma said

"What do you mean? What happened to Nagisa!?" She screamed

"Well, two days ago we found him in the classroom beaten up and unconscious. We sent him to a hospital and we went looking for who did this." He told her

"TWO DAYS AGO!" She screeched "WHY WASN'T I INFORMED THE MOMENT YOU FOUND HIM?" Everyone flinched as she yelled at the taller man, who didn't seem fazed.

"Anyway, we found who did it but he was hired to by an unknown person." He finished

"What are you trying to tell me?" she asked

"He said it had something to do with your mother, miss." He stated "Has your mother ever had any meetings with some one dangerous?" Her face fell upon hearing that. Karasuma raised an eyebrow.

"She did." Was all she said before letting them in.

"Did she mention a name or say what she looked like?" Karasuma interrogated.

"Not a name but when I asked she said he was a fearless man with a tattoo of a dragon on his left arm. That was about all she said." She said honestly.

"Thanks, that was a lot of help." Karasuma nodded.

"I have a question." Karma raised his hand.

"What?" Hiromi asked looking at Karma

"Why did you reefer to Nagisa as a 'she'?" He asked slightly glaring.

"How else would I talk about my daughter?" She asked as if asking an obvious question, which would have been if Nagisa was a girl.

"Nagisa is a boy." the red haired teen shot back.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT. IS THIS HOW YOU TALK TO YOUR ELDERS? (sorry I don't know what she would say to that (-_-)

"I was just stating the obvious." He said shrugging

"We will be leaving." Karasuma said with disgust clear in his voice. He bowed and walked out along with the class.

"Do you think that is why Nagisa has long hair?" Isogai asked

"Probably." Sugino agreed

"Well we have a good idea about the guys personality. How can we find him, there could be thousands of people with dragon tattoos." Karasuma stated

"How will we find him?" Okuda asked

"I don't know." Was his short answer

"We could ask Ritsu." Karma said

"That could work." Sugino said pulling out his phone. He talked to Ritsu for a while then turned her off.

"Well." Isogai asked raising an eyebrow

"She said she could do it but it would take some time." He told everyone

 **Nagisa's POV**

"Kuro-sensei, can I leave yet?" I asked turning to look at him.

"I don't know we would have to ask the doctor. You don't like being in the hospital?" He asked me

"It's not that I don't, it's just I would rather be outside." I told him "That and having I.V stuck in me is getting uncomfortable. Just as I finished saying that the door was opened.

"Hello doctor." Kuro-sensei greeted

"Hello, I just came to tell you, you are aloud to leave but I recommend you take it easy. OK?" he asked, I just nodded for an answer.

"Good, I'll get your medicine and you can leave." He said walking out

"Well that was timed perfectly." Kuro-sensei said.

"I know." I said

"You should probably get ready." He told me helping me up. Pain flared up in my chest and stomach as I got up but I just ignored it. Kuro-sensei must have noticed cause he asked "Are you ok?"

"Ya, I'm fine it's just my ribs and stomach." I told him honestly. He seemed to hesitate before nodding. The door opened again. The doctor walked inside handed me the medicine and left. "He's most likely busy."

"Ya. anyway, let's go." He said guiding me to the lobby. We signed out and went to the classroom. "We're here." he said as we opened the door. The whole class came up and asked 'are you ok?' or 'should you be standing?'.

"Are you ok?" Karasuma and Bitch-sensei asked. I nodded

"How is it going so far?" I asked with a small smile

"Good, we are just waiting for Ritsu to find the information we need." He informed

' _Thanks for doing this'_ I thought as Isogai told me what happened.

* * *

Sorry for the late update my computer deleted this chapter and I had to rewrite (^3^) but I finally finished. Hope you like~Later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nagisa's POV**

 _'Wait. Did he just say visit my mom? No no no, that can't be. I hope she didn't say anything.'_ I worried as Isogai finished telling me what happened.

"Did she say anything?" I asked in a daze.

"Ya, she was and while she was she called you a 'she'." He told me and everyone turned to me.

"What was that about?" Sugino asked.

"Maybe she accidently said it." I told them.

"But she continued to call you a 'she' the whole time we were talking to her." Karma said narrowing his eyes .

"You probably just heard her wrong. Excuse me." I persuaded walking out of the room. I was running when someone grabbed my arm and turned me around. It was Karma. I tried to pry his hand off my arm but he was stronger. "Let me go." I said looking at the floor.

"Why are you running? Tell me what's wrong. Why did she reefer to you as a girl? What's going on with you?" He told me with a pleading look. I sighed.

"It's nothing." I said. It seemed to make him mad because his grip on my arm got harder.

"It's not nothing. You wouldn't have reacted that way if it was nothing." I knew there was no way out of this so I told him.

"She wanted a girl and she got me. That's all." I said.

"Does she hurt you?" He asked. I thought for a bit.

"No." I answered hesitantly, not entirely believing what I was saying.

"Your lying." He stated.

"I-I'm not, she wouldn't hurt me ever." I told him felling my eyes water. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Please tell me. I know something is wrong." He begged. I felt the tears coming down. I nodded.

"She does if I don't wear girl cloths or act like the girl she wanted." I told him in-between sobs. He hugged me harder making sure not to touch my wounds. I cried harder into his shirt

"Shh, It's ok." He tries to calm me down. After a while I quieted down and he said "Come straight to me when she does that. I can't stand when you are in pain. Please, don't keep it from me."

"Why do you care?" I asked looking at him. I was about to ask something else when he brought his lips to mine. 'Karma's kissing me?' I thought and clutched his shirt to keep myself up. When he let go he looked at me.

"I care because I love you, Nagisa." He told me panting slightly.

"W-What? Don't play those kinds of pranks." I said glaring.

"It's not a joke, Nagisa. I love you. I love it when you blush. I love how strong you are. I love how cute you are." He told me, I could feel my face heat up. He laughed "See. Super cute."

"S-Shut up. I'm not cute." I yelled punching him.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked catching my fist. I put my facwe in his chest and nodded. He chuckled and put his arms around me again. We stood there for what seemed like hours enjoying each others warmth.

* * *

Hey sorry for another KarmNagi Fanfic I just love them together. Anyway sorry it's short I just wanted to give you a chapter. Hope you love it. ~Later


	6. Chapter 6

**Karma's POV  
**

' _He's so cute.'_ I thought as I hold onto Nagisa in a long hug. _'I want to kiss him. Would he be weirded out?'_ I was snapped out of my thought when Nagisa asked me "Karma are you ok? You haven't spoken."

"Yes, I was just wondering if you would mind if I kissed you?" I said half teasingly and half expectant. He blushed a deep red and slowly nodded. I put my hand on his cheek and brought my face down a little. He moved up to meet my lips. When they did it was passionate and soft. I licked his bottom lip to ask for entrance, which he gave happily. I slid my tongue into his mouth. We battled for dominance which I won. I sucked on his tongue and he moaned. I smirked and pulled away.

"Are you stopping already?" said a voice from the trees. We looked up and saw the octopus with a notebook. Nagisa blushed when we got caught.

"Stop creeping around." I yelled not really caring that we were found out.

"Aww but you guys are so cute. Anyway, Nagisa, why did you run out like that?" He asked changing his look to a serious one quick.

"Umm." Nagisa said looking at me for some help. So I answered for him "She abuses him."

"N-No she doesn't." Nagisa said hesitantly, still trying to convince himself that she doesn't.

"Nagisa, you don't seem very sure." Kuro-sensei stated

"I-I'm not sure anymore." Nagisa said looking at the ground.

"Nagisa." I said to get his attention. He looked at me. "If something is going on with you, you need to tell him. We don't want to see you hurt anymore. I don't want to see you hurt." I saw his eyes watering. He looked at Kuro-sensei and nodded a little.

"Thank you for telling me. I will inform Karasuma." the octopus said, His voice serious and deadly. He ran off leaving Nagisa and I alone. I felt something wet on my shirt. I looked down to see Nagisa crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"What will happen to my mom?" He asked

' _Why does he care?'_ I thought  
"She hurt you and you are worried if she is going to be ok?" I ask

"She's still my mom." He said "Plus I won't have anywhere to go."

"You can live with your awesome boyfriend." I teased

"Really. Where is he." He joked

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrows up "I know something you probably don't want me to."

"And what would that be?" He asked with a smirk. I put my head near his ear and said "That you are deadly ticklish" When I said that I brought my hand down to his stomach and started to tickle him, making sure not to hurt him.

"S-STOP. HAHAHA. OK YOU HAHA, WIN." He said in-between laughs. I stopped and looked at him.

"You will be ok and you shouldn't worry about her." I said giving him a small smile. He nodded and smiled back. He reached his hands up and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Thank you." He said still holding on.

"That's what an awesome boyfriend does." I said grinning. He ran his hands through my hair and said "That's true."

"Let's go. Everyone is probably worried." I stated and he nodded.

"I guess." I grabbed his hand and pulled him on his feet.

"Race you." I laughed and ran.

"HEY! I wasn't ready." He yelled after me.

* * *

Sorry this took so long. I couldn't think of anything. So you get this sappy part. Please enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nagisa's POV**

 _'I wonder what will happen to mom?'_ I thought as Karma and I walked back to the classroom.

"Stop worrying." He said. ' _I hate that he can read me like an open book.'_ I thought.

"I-I'm not." I said and mentally slapped myself from the obvious lie.

"Don't lie. You are worried about your mom. Aren't you?" He asked, I sighed

"Yes." I honestly answered

"Don't. She isn't worth it." He told me.

"I can't help it, she's still my mother." I said

"some mother." Karma mumbled.

"Karma." I sighed "She did hurt me but sometimes she acted like a mother."

"Yeah, **Sometimes. ** She's a mother **s** **ometimes**. That's bullshit." He said making me flinch. Seeing my reaction he calmed down. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"It's ok. Maybe you're right." I said starting to believe what he was saying.

"Good. You deserve much better." He said and it made me think. ' _Do I really? Do I deserve better? Is that just something you say?'_

"What's the matter?" Karma said while waving his hand in front of my face.

"Nothing." I said, he gave me a skeptical look but shrugged and kept walking. I couldn't help but think about if I really enjoy better.

 **Hey, I wanted to get a new chapter published today and I know it's short but work with me. I've been really really busy but I did it. I just want to say thanks for all the likes and favs on my story, I appreciate it. So thanks a bunch. I will try to publish a new chapter next week. Later~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nagisa's POV**

Karma and I walked back to the classroom. When we opened the door everyone's eyes were on us. Rio walked up to us and asked "How are our favorite love birds?" I was about to answer but Karma beat me to it.

"We are fine but I didn't know you cared." He said faking shock. I blushed just as Karasuma-sensei called me to the teachers lounge. I nodded and left with him. When we were out of the room I asked "What's the matter?"

He looked at me and said "We are called the police. We need to know some details about your mother." I very slowly nodded

"O-Ok." I said softly. "What do you need to know?" I asked

"We wanted to know when the abuse started?" He said slowly, trying to pick his words carefully.

"It started when my father left us. She snapped and started to hit me." I said equally as slow.

"When would that be, exactly?" He asked watching me for any signs of crying, or anything he thought I would do, or about to.

"When I was 7 years old." I said (A/N I don't know if that is true but if anyone knows please tell me.)

"Ok." He said writing everything I said down.

"Umm." I said looking up at him hesitantly "What's going to happen to my mom?"

"She is most likely be put away for child abuse." He said I looked down again starting to doubt the decision I made 'I shouldn't have said anything.' I felt a hand on my head, I looked up to see Karasuma-sensei's hand on my head. "Don't worry about it. You don't need to be worried or think it was a mistake. She shouldn't have done any of this to you." He said trying to cheer me up.

"Thank you, Karasuma-sensei." I said smiling.

"Don't think about it. I should go. Go back to the classroom." He said showing a small, rare smile. I nodded and ran to the classroom. I opened the door and Karma was the first person I saw.

"What happened?" He asked turning around.

I shook my head "Nothing." He shrugged and wrapped his arms around me. Rio pulled her phone out and took a picture.

"Who would have thought the devil himself could be so caring." She said looking at the picture.

"I'm offended. I thought you knew me well enough to know I am the nicest person ever." He said while everyone laughed

"What bullshit is that." Terasaka said from the back of the classroom.

"Being the person I am. I will not fight you." Karma said keeping the façade of "the nicest person ever". Which just caused everyone to laugh more. "You don't believe me?" He asked the obvious. "I thought we were better friends than that." He said crossing his eyes. All I could do was laugh with everyone as karma "tried" to prove his "innocence". I couldn't help but think about my mom but what Karasuma-sensei said.

"Hey, nagisa, what you thinking about?" Karma asked me. I shook my head and looked up smiling

"Nothing." I said

 **Karma's POV  
**

'I'm glad he looks like he has excepted that his mother is at fault not his' I thought as I looked at Nagisa smile, a real smile, his innocent smile I fell in love with. 'Maybe I should change that innocent smile' I thought thinking of ways to do that not realizing I had a bloody nose.

"KARMA!" Nagisa yelled at me, I looked at me. " What happened? Why do you have a bloody noes?" He asked and I sighed

"Don't worry about it." I said walking out of the room to clean up.

"Nyufufufuf. I wonder what you were thinking about, Karma?" Kuro-sensei asked "Could it be you were thinking about Nagisa?" He came up to me and I cut off one of his tentacles with the rubber knife. Kuro-sensei started to sweat like crazy.

"What was that, perverted octopus?" I asked

"Don't call your sensei that." He said turning blue.

"I can't hear you, perverted octopus." I said calling him that again to piss him off. He cried crocodile tears, I just walked away and left him before I could get away he yelled

"Don't leave me." I started to walk faster.

'Stupid octopus' was all I thought as I left.

* * *

Hey, I'm back. Thanks for reading hope you like.


End file.
